


Stay Dry

by cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus/pseuds/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bus stop AU where it’s raining rly hard and person A (Sarah) doesn’t have an umbrella so person B (Cal)offers to share theirs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Dry

Sarah walked down the dark road, feet stamping through puddles as she hurried toward the bus stop. Her hood was pulled up, a poor attempt at fighting back the cold rain pounding against it. Sarah scowled as thunder rumbled overhead, mentally cursing at herself for never bothering to buy an umbrella.

As she approached the end of the road, her scowl deepened at the crowd underneath the awning. She settled for getting soaked and leaned up against the signpost, wondering why she even bothered to get out of bed that morning.

"Would you like this?" someone said next to Sarah, and she turned to see a scruffy guy offering up his umbrella.

"I’m good," she grunted just as the rain turned into a downpour and what little protection her sweatshirt had been providing gave way as the cold rain started soaking through to her skin.

"You sure about that?" the guy asked with a grin Sarah tried to ignore, and try as she might to shrug him off, she couldn’t deny the shelter.

He stepped closer, covering them both with his umbrella, and she offered up a slight smile as thanks.

"What bus are you waiting for?" he asked, brushing his hair back in an annoyingly handsome way. Sarah narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but he only continued to smile. "I’m not trying to be intrusive, I just wanted to know how long you would have to wait, in case my bus comes first. I don’t want to leave you with nothing."

"The 862," Sarah replied. As much as her mood had her on guard and not open to small talk, she couldn’t help but be drawn in by his genuine concern. His warm eyes, and casual attitude making it hard for Sarah’s frustration at being caught in the rain to last.

"Cool," he said, and then he went back to looking out at the street. Sarah went back to sulking at the ground, but after another minute he turned and said, "I’m Cal by the way."

"Sarah," she responded. Cal was being kind and genuine. No reason to lie to him.

"Sarah. That suits you."

"Yeah?" Sarah had never heard that before. 

"Yeah. You look like a Sarah." He smiled as he pushed his hair back again. She could really get used to that. With such warm brown eyes, not only could she get very used to those, she could get very lost in them as well.

"Well you don’t look like a Cal."

"Oh yeah?" He laughed. "What do I look like?"

"I dunno. A bloody lumberjack."

Cal smirked and blushed slightly as he looked down at his plaid jacket and boots, and laughed as he realized she was right. “I guess I can’t really argue with that.”

Cal looked at Sarah, and she couldn’t help but smile slightly. He seemed genuinely sweet, and she felt a bit guilty for trying so hard to shrug him off.

"Thanks," she said looking up at the umbrella keeping her dry. "You didn’t have to. It was nice."

"You’re welcome. I’m glad I could help out."

They stood in silence for a bit, watching the cars drive through the storm. After a few minutes, a bus pulled up at the stop.

"This is me," Sarah said gesturing at the bus and turning toward Cal, unsure of what to say. After an awkward pause, she stepped out from under the umbrella and toward the group of people waiting to board.

"Hey, Sarah," Cal called out. She took a step back toward him. "You want to meet me for a drink later?"

"I’m not that kind of girl," she said, smiling up at him playfully.

"Somehow I just don’t trust you on that," he said, and he handed over his phone for her to type in her number. "I’ll text you later?"

"Okay. Yeah," she mumbled as she entered her number. She then quickly turned to go.

Cal watched as she walked back to the bus, and just as she was about to step on he shouted, “stay dry, Sarah.”

She left him with a smirk as she disappeared on the bus, her eyes only leaving his adorable smile when she could no longer make it out through the rain.


End file.
